deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Numbuh 1 VS Agent P
Numbuh 1 VS Agent P is the 3rd episode of Triforce54's DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Nigel Uno (A.K.A Numbuh 1) from Codename: Kids Next Door versus Perry the Platypus (A.K.A. Agent P) from Phineas & Ferb. Description Codename: Kids Next Door VS Phineas & Ferb! It's a wacky battle of espionage with these two agents! Interlude Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston Wiz: Secret agents. The masterminds of stealth, the best at combat, and the government's top dogs. Boomstick: Yeah, that sounds impressive and all, but the agents we're looking at today are a big leap from your ordinary James Bond. Wiz: Don't underestimate them. These fighters may look funny, but time and time again they've proven to be the best of the best. Boomstick: Nigel Uno, the secret agent of the Kids Next Door known as Numbuh 1. Wiz: And Perry the Platypus, the secret agent of O.W.C.A known as Agent P. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Numbuh 1 Cues: Codename: Kids Next Door - Theme Song Wiz: Nigel Uno, born to Monty Uno and his wife, was an ordinary kid who was raised in England up until the age of three, when he and his family moved to the United States. After gaining some years, a girl named Abigail Lincoln recruited him into the Kids Next Door. Boomstick: You know the IMF from Mission Impossible? Combine that with Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, the Magic School Bus, steroids and you got a pretty good picture of how crazy and powerful this organization is. Wiz: The goal of the Kids Next Door is to battle the tyranny of adults and teenagers alike. Boomstick: Wait, anyone over the age of twelve? So basically, WE'RE the enemies? Oh crap, what if they're spying on us right now because we're talking about their organization? Wiz: They don't hate all adults; just the evil ones who terrorize kids. Boomstick: Even worse for me! Wiz: Uh, why? Boomstick: ... No reason. I may have told my annoying little cousin that my shotgun was actually a water gun. Wiz: You're an idiot, Boomstick. Boomstick: Hey! Cues: Operation: Z.E.R.O. - Full Soundtrack (Note: If the music stops, just keep repeating it over and over) Boomstick: Anyway, for a bunch of kids they sure do have a lot of gadgets. Agent P Cues: Phineas & Ferb - Today Is Gonna Be a Great Day Boomstick: In the city of Danville in the Tri-state area, lived two kids named Phineas and Ferb. Two geniuses who can make anything! But before that, they adopted a ... platypus. A platypus? Who gets a platypus for a pet? Wiz: This platypus' name was Perry, and the two brothers adopted him solely "because of his wall-eyed gaze that made it appear as though he was looking at both Phineas and Ferb at the same time" (Phineas and Ferb Wiki). Boomstick: But secretly, Perry was actually a secret agent! Wiz: Perry was an agent of an organization called O.W.C.A. Death Battle Results Next Time Who are you rooting for? Numbuh 1 Agent P Trivia *The connection between Numbuh 1 and Perry is that both are beloved cartoon secret agents who utilize gadgets. *Dee Bradley Baker voices both Perry the Platypus and Numbuh 4. *This commemorates the Milo Murphy's Law & Phineas & Ferb crossover. This would also commemorate the Galactic: Kids Next Door series ... IF THERE WAS ONE! Cartoon Network, what are you doing!? Category:'Disney vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Triforce54 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year